Brownies
by boggartmoonhead
Summary: Peter receives a package. -wink-


_Brownies_

Jason looked down at his watch. Peter should have been back twenty minutes ago. Normally, Peter's schedule didn't matter too much because Jason had basketball practice until 6:00, but, fortunately, the coach had a sick kid and canceled. Besides, Peter's Nana had sent mail.

This meant food.

This meant something he could get Peter's attention with very easily.

In fact, this meant the possibility of a long make-out session, and then food!

The only thing missing was Peter.

---

Peter hummed while walking down the hall to his dorm. He'd been helping Sister Chantelle with the set for the senior play, and it had been a lot of fun. There weren't many people there, so they were able to listen to _Wicked_ while he painted and she watched. The sophomore play was already over for the year, so he didn't have much to do while Jason practiced. Homework never took him that long. He'd rather do it with Jason anyway.

He unlocked the door, and didn't even get to pull it all the way open because Jason was already there.

"Hey, Peter," he said with a smile. "Kind of late, aren't you?"

Peter's shut the door chuckling. "Did practice get canceled or something?"

"Yeah. Know what else?" Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

Peter looked him up and down. "You're horny?"

"Not the answer I was going for, exactly. You got mail."

Peter looked and saw the box on the bed, and darted for it. Jason was quicker.

"Jay, that's from Nana! Give it back!"

Jason smirked, and held the box above Peter's head. "Sorry, but you have to work to get this back. I painstakingly brought this all the way up to our room--"

"Hey!" Peter yelled, jumping for it and missing it by a couple inches.

"--and I think I deserve it. You have to _pay_ me to get it back."

Peter quit jumping for it, and pouted.

Jason looked away. "Not gonna work, Peter. _Pay me._"

"What do I have to pay you? I'm just a poor, Catholic school boy," Peter whined playfully.

"I think you know," Jason teased.

Peter rolled his eyes, smiling. "Oh, fine."

Smiling victoriously (making Peter's knees feel a little weak), Jason placed the box atop a dresser, and pushed Peter down onto the bed. Peter immediately pulled Jason closer, and began kissing him. Jason licked Peter's lips, making him moan.

"Shh," Jason reminded him quietly. He deepened the kiss, and slowly their hips started the rhythm they were getting to know so well. Peter shut his eyes, felt his stomach go all melty, and grabbed onto Jason. Jason's pulled away slightly to begin licking and sucking down Peter's neck. Peter pulled him closer, starting to moan quietly. He never could keep control with Jason. Jason pulled off both of their shirts, and began to lick down Peter's torso. He arched up into him, biting down on his lip. Jason was at his belly button which meant surely soon he'd be--

Jason sat up, breathing hard. "Hey, aren't _you_ supposed to be paying _me_?"

Peter gave him an disbelieving look, and started to complain, "But, Jay--"

Jason just smiled. "Nope."

Peter let out a small growl, and pinned Jason down on the bed. He straddled the blond's hips, and ran his hands up and down the sensitive sides of Jason's body. Jason began squirming, and Peter rubbed against him hard.

"Mmm," he muttered, making Jason stay still long enough to pull his pants and boxers off. Peter kicked off his own, then scooted down the bed.

Jason's eyes go wide, not having had expected this much, and groaned with his hand over his mouth as Peter's closed around the tip of his cock.

---

Jason was pulling his pants back on, while Peter went over to his dresser to attempt to find pajama pants.

"Is that enough?" Peter asked offhandedly.

Jason sighed, "I suppose that'll have to do. But I get the first one, 'cause you already ate."

Peter blushed, and turned around to hit Jason playfully on the shoulder. "Rude!"

Jason smacked Peter's ass the moment he turned back to his dresser drawers, and got the box down. "Here you go."

Peter slipped into his pajamas, and grabbed the box. "Thank you."

Peter opened the box, and found his Nana's perfect, homemade brownies. They both inhaled deeply, but Peter pushed Jason's hand away as he went for one.

"You have to _pay_ me if you want the first one."

-------

**Disclaimer: **I make no money and do not own _bare_ or any recognizable commodity found in this story. Although, I _do_ have some yummy brownies.


End file.
